


Companion

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Even in old age, memories can make one feel young.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), RusAme - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**୨** **Companion** **୧**

"What's the oldest memory you have?"

Ivan opened his eyes at the question, having dozed off in the summer sun. He took a deep breath and had a smile pull at his lips, making his wrinkles show as he realized he had company.

"My oldest memory?" he repeated as he took off his reading glasses. He set them on his patio table then noticed the book he had been reading had fallen from his hands while he had slept. He bent down to retrieve it and set it beside his glasses before looking at his guest.

"Haven't I told you all of them?" he asked as he looked into blue goat-like eyes.

"You have lived many years, you must have more," the guest spoke and Ivan sighed as he nodded his head.

"Sixty-three years, but you are right." Ivan hummed as he thought of a memory. "Let's see, I've told you of my youth with my sisters, I've told you about my parents, and of past loves. I told you about my time in the war…. I suppose it's time I tell you about Alfred."

Ivan's guest didn't disagree, and Ivan smiled at the creature sitting next to him.

"When I first met you two years ago, you had no name, but I gave you the name of someone I loved deeply. You look so much like him when he was young," Ivan said. The guest had a confused look come to their face.

"They were a forest spirit like me?" they asked.

Ivan shook his head, his shaggy white hair swaying with the motion.

"No, no, Alfred was human like me. Unlike you, with your yellow-green skin, green freckles, and antlers, he had deep tan skin, with brown freckles. He had brilliant blue eyes that I got lost in more times than I can recall, and honey blonde hair that I'd run my fingers through. He used to wear the largest pair of glasses he could find because he liked the style from when he was younger. He was quite annoying though, he knew just what to say or do to push my buttons, but I loved him."

"What happened to him? Why isn't he with you now?" they asked, their curiosity piqued.

Ivan could tell that his guest was invested in his story by the way their ears stood on end and their eyes focused on him without blinking. Ivan smiled at them, seeing so much of Alfred in them in that moment, but he knew better than to think that they were the same.

"Ivan?"

"Oh," Ivan said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Sorry, I was thinking… never mind, but yes, my Alfred—he's not with me because he died many years ago." The guest looked down at the table when they heard this, but Ivan reached over to pat their hand. "It's alright, I've gotten over the grief, but I still miss him to this day." he confessed with a sad look in his eyes. "I had met him when I was about thirty and he had been, I believe, twenty-two at the time. He was at the same military base as me, but he was a pilot, while I drove tanks, as you know." The spirit nodded, remembering some of Ivan's war stories. "He was friendly to everyone, but in an annoying way in my opinion. He would pester me a lot and some days we'd end up fighting each other," Ivan said with a laugh, remembering clearly the brawls they had because he got so agitated.

"I don't know when it started exactly, but I do remember what I was doing when I realized I loved him. I had received a bag of caramels from my sisters with a letter about how they were doing. I thought to share them with Alfred and I found him in the hangar that held his plane, the _Superman_. He was sitting on the ground looking at the stars and I sat with him and we ate the candy in silence. The way he looked staring at the stars, something, clicked for me. Of course once I realized it, I knew I was in trouble. Back then, having feelings for someone of the same sex was not good. I had been down that road before as you know, so I was planning on keeping my distance and trying to hide from my feelings… However, Alfred wouldn't let me. He lured me to the office in the hangar under the assumption he needed me to help with some plane designs. I had no idea how planes functioned, but he said he just needed someone to bounce ideas off of." Ivan shook his head. "The second we were in the office he locked the door and closed the blinds and tried to force me to talk. I wouldn't give in, so he grabbed me and kissed me. The shock and relief I felt at that moment… Well, let's just say we ended up spending a lot of time in that office during our military careers."

"He loved you as much as you loved him," the spirit observed and Ivan nodded.

"It was surprising, but if I hadn't been so worried I might have realized it on my own," he said, laughing. "After our time in the military we kept in touch and visited each other, and chose this cabin as our meeting spot. After a while we decided to just move to a place together and we managed to keep things safe for years. Alfred kept being a pilot, and I took to working in a publisher. Our lives were perfect for years. But then, when Alfred was forty-three…" Ivan paused as he felt his heart start to ache from what he was about to say. "He, died, in a plane crash. He and his twin brother, Matthew, had bought a plane together and had been flying it for fun, but something came loose, or broke—it was never certain—but the left wing came off when a sudden set of strong winds came. The plane went down and only Matthew survived. He lost his leg in the crash, but he survived… Alfred, he didn't make it…" Ivan felt his throat tighten as he recalled getting the phone call about Alfred and his brother. How he rushed from work to go to the hospital only to find out the news.

A stray tear fell down Ivan's face and Alfred gawked at it. He watched as more began to fall and felt a twinge of pain at seeing Ivan cry.

"I'm sorry to have made you remember something so painful," the spirit said as they reached out to wipe away the tears. "Death is not easily found for my kind since we are connected to the forest, but I know it is hard to face."

"It's been twelve years since I lost my husband. We never married, but we hoped that one day it would be allowed. I miss him, but I know he wouldn't want me to be sad for the rest of my days," Ivan said then took a deep breath and looked out at the forest. "I don't mind remembering him—it actually makes me feel young again, and it keeps me from forgetting him. It also helps that I gained a friend that shares his looks."

The forest spirit gave a hum to this then said, "So, that's why you named me after him."

"That's right, Alfred." Ivan admitted, then took a deep breath before getting up from his chair. He stretched his body, wincing with every pop and snap of his joints, then turned to face his home. "I've had enough sun for a while. How about you come inside and we can have some cake? Natalia brought it over the other day."

Alfred nodded and stood from his seat to follow his friend into his home.

* * *

*****I thought of this while on my walk yesterday. There's this gazeboo on the path i go and I saw this old guy in a veterans hat sitting there and in my mind i said in like, an old witch voice "tell me your oldest memory." and then i was like.. bruh, what if there was a spirit that fed off that shit... bruh, what if.. RusAme! and here we are lol This was a nice break from slaving over Meant To Be, but I know i gotta stay focused! Hopefully the new chapter will be up soon!**


	2. EXTRA

**This was the summary of how they met that i was going to put in the story but my editing boo basically said, "The vibe is thrown off with this in there my dude." so it was removed u.u Though i couldn't let it just sit so here it is!**

* * *

Ivan could tell that his guest was invested in his story by the way their ears stood on end and their eyes focused on him without blinking. Ivan smiled at them, seeing so much of Alfred in them in that moment, but he knew better than to think that they were the same. When he had first meet the forest spirit when he retired to his cabin in the forest, it had been startling to say the least. He had been putting new furniture on the patio when he heard an otherworldly howl coming from the forest. At the time he had thought a person had made that noise and rushed into the forest without much thought. He didn't travel far until he found the injured bleeding mess that was the spirit. He was curled up in ball, bleeding from their side and leg where they had been attacked by something. Their hands and feet were more like claws and a part of their antlers had broken off from the fight. Ivan had stripped himself of his sweater to wrap it around the creature who immediately went on the defensive. They lashed at Ivan, their claws ripping across Ivan's bare chest, but Ivan didn't let them go. When he saw the face of the creature in that split second he felt a new found strength come over him.

 _"I'm not letting you go,"_ Ivan had said through clenched teeth.

The pain was excruciating, but he managed to keep his grip on the spirit and lift him from the forest floor. When the spirit was in his arms he got a better look at their face and if it hadn't been for the inhuman features he would of thought he had the love his life back in his arms. His heart had raced faster than it had in years when he thought, for that moment, that his love had come back to him. He had carried the spirit home quickly and tended to their wounds, and in the process he learned just what the creature was and gave him a name that made Ivan feel a little childish but happy. He hadn't been afraid after finding out, and managed to befriend the forest spirit. He was old and had nothing much to do with his life, so having some company was welcomed.


End file.
